


Kissing Bruised Lips

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron works out how to kiss Roberts bruised lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Bruised Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene after Robert has been kidnapped and beat up by Cain.
> 
> I just wanted a little fluff, hope you like.

“Robert,” Aaron asked breaking the kiss,

“Doesn't it hurt?”

“Yes but I don't care,” Robert replied before pulling Aaron in again.

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed with a chuckle.

Robert had come to shout at Aaron, but as soon as he laid eyes on his former lover and saw the concern on his face all his anger had melted away. All he wanted to do was kiss him and so he had.

Aarons face had fallen when he saw Roberts injures, he hadn’t realised just how bad they were yesterday but a nights rest had brought out all bruising. That didn’t seem to bother Robert though, he still pulled Aaron into a kiss a few minutes after walking in the door. Aaron had laughed off his advances even though all he wanted was to kiss those bruised lips again.

For Aaron a kiss, the light suction, the flick of the lip, the deep advance and retreat of the tongue, was the simplest yet most intimate act that took place between two people. He found that a good kiss was more memorable than any other physical act. He remembered every single kiss him and Robert had shared. The way Roberts hands found his face, always pulling him closer, the way his thumbs rested on his cheekbones. Then there were times when his hands found Aarons waist, those were what made a kiss special, the memories of how it made you feel.

The next time he kissed Robert he wanted to make the kiss count because he didn’t know when he would get to kiss him again. Looking at Roberts face he could see that his cheek was swollen, just below his black eye. He knew what would make it better, something cold, and he knew exactly how to deliver it. He left Robert leaning again the door and went to the kitchen, much to Roberts protest,

“Hey,” Robert called out after him.

“Hang on,” Aaron replied.

He returned to stand in front of Robert, a smile on his face. Robert looked down at Aaron, suspicion in his eyes.

“Aaron?” he questioned.

“Yes Robert.” Aaron said, injecting as much innocence in in voice as he could manage.

With that, Aaron held the ice cube he had been hiding up to Roberts swollen cheek. Robert hissed from the initial shock of the cool sensation, but relaxed as the cold spread across his cheek, numbing the pain. He relaxed into Aarons hand, closing his eyes as the ice cube melted against his hot skin. Aaron moved the ice over the cut on Roberts lip, causing it to melt even more. When it was practically gone Aaron ran his fingers along Roberts lips and when all that was left was water he reached up, flicking his tongue out to catch the pool at the corner of Roberts mouth.

Robert gasped as he felt the ice move over his lip, and his breath hitched as he felt Aarons tongue lap at the corner of his mouth. He ached to reach out and grab Aaron and pull him in, but he wanted to indulge him, and if he was honest, it was nice to know Aaron still cared about him.

Aaron wiped the lingering wetness off his hands onto his hoodie and returned his attention back to Robert, he wasn’t done yet. He decided to build up the anticipation of what was to come by slowly and seductively working his hands up Roberts chest. He reached up on tiptoes and kissed Roberts neck, causing him to let out a low groan. With his mouth on Roberts neck, his hands continued further and his fingers curled into his hair, pushing the blonde locks off his face and tucking it behind his ears. Roberts hair always felt soft but today it was like silk underneath his fingertips. He continued to cover every inch of Roberts exposed skin with small butterfly kisses. His fingers drew down the outline of Roberts ears as his mouth worked its way to his right earlobe, nibbling gently. He pulled back slightly to look into Roberts eyes, whose lust was clearly visible, just like Aaron wanted.

Removing them from the tangle of Roberts hair, his hands ran down the full length of Roberts chest, stopping when they reached the waistband of his jeans. He grabbed Roberts belt loops and yanked his pelvis forward, towards his. When he felt the heat emanating from Roberts body, he slowly leaned further into Robert, pressing him back against the door. He raised his hand and let it rest on Roberts bruised cheek. He ran his thumb over the swollen skin, pausing when Robert took a sharp intake of breath, he wasn’t sure if he was in pain or it was from his touch. He moved his face closer to Roberts, feeling their hot breath mixing, inhaling the slightly peppermint scent that he would always associate with Robert. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment, just breathing him in, recalling all the other times he had been this close and wanted to Robert to be the one to close the gap. Not this time, this time it was all Aaron.

He looked at Roberts bruised lips and if he couldn't meet those lips with his then he would just have to kiss everywhere he could. Dragging his nail along Roberts skin, he used his right index finger to trace the same line he had kissed a few moments earlier, up from the open button of Roberts shirt, over his neck and under his chin, his thumb came up to clasp Roberts chin before his lips connected with Roberts jaw.

He took Roberts face in his hands and started to kiss along his jawline. His mouth moved up to place delicate kissed along his perfect cheekbones, because even with the darkening purple bruise they were still perfect. He then kissed his way up towards Roberts temple. He had to stand on tiptoes to reach Roberts forehead but he left a trail of kisses there before moving across to left temple. The kisses continued down to Roberts bruised left cheek. His kissed along his opposite cheekbone and down once again to his jawline ending the circle of kisses back where he started. He stood on tip toes again and planted a small soft kiss on the cut at the top of Robert s nose before he pressed his lips to each one of Roberts closed eyes, first the right then the left.

Roberts heart was racing and he couldn't breathe, it was the most romantic thing Aaron had ever done and he was loved it, his arms reached out and encircled Aarons waist, pulling him in closer.

Aaron, his feet planted back on the floor, briefly pressed his mouth against Roberts, slightly off centre as not to cause him anymore pain. He then ran his tongue along Roberts closed lips. They weren’t as soft as usual, the skin rough from the healing wound and with a slight taste of iron, from the dried blood on the deep gash at the corner of his mouth.

Robert opened his mouth to welcome Aarons tongue, and pushed forward, trying to finally connect their lips, but each time he tried, Aaron would pull away, giving him a sly smiling before slowly running his tongue over his lips again. First his upper lip and then his bottom lip, never quite completing the full circle. It was driving Robert wild.

“Please, Aaron.” Robert breathed.

Aaron smiled at Roberts desperation. He ran his thumb back across his lips, causing Robert to wince slightly as he connects with the spilt at the corner.

“Sorry.” Aaron whispered.

“Shh.” Robert says, pulling Aaron closer.

He can’t hold back anymore, he needs to connect with Aaron again, to share the long awaited kiss, he doesn’t care how much it hurts him because he knows that as soon as he feels Aarons tongue against his nothing else will matter, he will be saved from the pain, safe from the voices in his head, if only for a few seconds. Because for Robert kissing Aaron was his salvation.

Much like the first time they kissed, Roberts hands moved to either side of Aarons face, claiming him. He flinched as his lips met Aarons, Aaron noticed this and tried to pull back but Robert wasn’t going to let him get away this time. His left hand stayed on Aarons face, cupping his cheek as his right hand travelled down to the small of his back and draw Aarons whole body towards his, crushing their bodies together. Robert fought through the ache in his jaw as he opened his mouth against Aarons. He took Aarons lower lip in between his and pulled slightly causing Aaron to gasp. Aarons tongue lapped out towards Roberts upper lip before delving into Roberts open mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other.

Aaron, completely forgetting about Roberts injuries, melted into Roberts embrace, deepening the kiss as his tongue massaged Roberts. The outside world slipped away and it was just the two of them, their hands, their lips, their tongues, stroking, exploring, caressing.

Robert had never felt so wanted before. He was worried about seeing Aaron after everything that had happened. But not now. Now, this moment, was something he would never forget, Aaron had made sure of that.

As they eventually pulled away to calm their racing hearts, Robert lent his forehead against Aarons, not quite ready to lose the connection between them just yet.

“That was…….” Aaron panted, before Robert finished his sentence, a content smile on his face.

“Perfect.”


End file.
